Problem: If the price of an item is $51.51, which includes a $6.25\%$ sales tax, what is the price of the item before tax?
Solution: Let $p$ represent the original price of the item. We know from the information given that $p+0.0625p=1.0625p=\$51.51$. Solving for $p$, we have: \[p=\frac{\$51.51}{1.0625}=\boxed{\$48.48}\]